The present invention relates to a particulate-soluble β-glucan. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and composition of particulate-soluble β-glucan.
Glucans are generally described as polymers of glucose and are derived from yeast, bacteria, fungi and plants such as oats and barley. Glucans containing a β(1-3)-linked glucopyranose backbone are known to have biological activity, specifically, they have been shown to modulate the immune system and more recently to induce hematopoietic stem and progenitor cell (HSPC) mobilization.
In the past, a high quality soluble β-glucan was expensive to produce. The expense made it cost prohibitive as a nutritional supplement or food ingredient, for example. Therefore, there is a need for an improved soluble β-glucan.